Pardonnezmoi
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Cela se passe entre le 3x11 et le 3x14. Sebastian regrette le slushie qu'il a lancé à Blaine et tente de se faire pardonner. Petit OS écrit il y a très longtemps vers 2h du matin.


Sebastian était allongé sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond intensément, tout en réfléchissant. En fait, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, il était plutôt perdu dans une myriade de pensées différentes. Il entendait à peine le tapage habituel qui avait lieu chaque soir dans sa maison : sa mère s'afférant à préparer le dîner, son petit frère qui jouait où regardait la télé. Il n'écoutait même pas la musique qui sortait de sa chaîne hi-fi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Blaine Anderson. Il se remémorait le cri du jeune homme quand il lui avait balancé ce slushie trafiqué dans la tête. Ce cri de douleur intense lui perçait encore les oreilles. Pourquoi s'était il interposé ? Ce slushie était destiné à Kurt, alors pourquoi Blaine s'était il mit devant lui ? L'amour, sans doute. "Pfff, c'est stupide !", pensa-t-il. Pour lui, l'amour n'était qu'une perte de temps. Pourquoi se destiner à une seule et même personne ? Il y a tant d'êtres humains sur Terre. L'amour ne cause que malheur et désolation, la preuve, à cause de ses sentiments pour Kurt, Blaine va devoir subir une opération à l'oeil. Si il n'avait pas voulu le protéger, c'est Kurt qui aurait reçu le slushie, et tout le monde aurai été content. Enfin, façon de parler. Sebastian n'était pas tranquille depuis cet incident. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, mais au fond il s'en voulait vraiment. Et la situation empirait de jour en jour. D'abord, Blaine avait reçu ce slushie. Puis ensuite, cette Hispanique dont il avait oublié le nom avait débarqué à Dalton et l'avait informé de la situation. Il se rappellerait toujours cette phrase : "Blaine pourrait perdre son oeil". A ce moment là, quelque chose en lui se déchira. Il ne comptait pas causer autant de dégâts. En tout cas, pas à Blaine. Maintenant, il était persuadé que tout le monde le haissait. Même les Warblers ne le regardaient plus de la même manière quand il entrait dans la salle de chant pour les répétitions. Au fond de lui, il se sentait vraiment nul. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir se faire aimer des gens, mais il ne voulait pas devenir l'ennemi public numéro 1. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se fasse pardonner, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il était hors de question qu'il présente ses excuses devant tout le monde, il détestait se montrer vulnérable, surtout en public. Mais alors comment faire ? Il cogitait là dessus lorsque sa mère l'appela car il était temps de se mettre à table. Bon, tant pis, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Après le dîner, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'endormit juste après s'être couché. Il était épuisé. Le lendemain, il se rendit à Dalton tout en réfléchissant au moyen de se faire pardonner de Blaine et des autres. Il passa la journée à chercher,chercher, sans trouver aucune solution. Puis il eut une idée. En quittant la salle de chant après la répétition, il rentra chez lui en vitesse et alla chercher dans le frigo. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une part restante du gateau au beurre de cacahuète que sa mère avait préparé la veille. Il la mit dans une assiette qu'il emballa dans du film plastique, et se dirigea vers la maison de Blaine. Il savait exactement quel chemin emprunter, Trent lui avait donné l'adresse il y a quelques mois et il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il eut un battement de coeur en arrivant sur le pas de la porte. Et si c'était Blaine qui lui ouvrait la porte ? Que lui dirait-il ? Comment réagirait-il en voyant son "agresseur" débarquer chez lui avec une part de gateau ? Il tenta d'éloigner ses questions de son esprit et appuya sur la sonnette. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, une femme lui ouvrit la porte. Elle portait un tablier. Sebastian devina tout de suite que c'était la mère de Blaine. Elle avait les même yeux bruns dorés et les mêmes cheveux bruns et bouclés. Elle l'examina de haut en bas puis elle lui dit :

"Bonsoir jeune homme ! Que voulez-vous ?

Euh, bonsoir, répondit Sebastian, je suis un ancien camarade de Blaine, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était bléssé, alors je suis venu lui apporter une part de gateau et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Oh, comme c'est adorable ! Il est dans sa chambre, je vous y accompagne euh... Quel est votre nom déjà ?

Euh, je m'appelle, euh, Nick ! répondit-il en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Très bien, Nick, suivez-moi ! Lui répondit la mère de Blaine en lui prenant le bras"

Sebastian la suivit dans la maison sans dire un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Blaine, le coeur de Sebastian se serra. La mère lui ouvrit la porte et lui dit "Je vous laisse tous les deux, pas de bêtises hein ?" Sebastian lui sourit et entra dans la chambre. Il découvrit Blaine endormi, avec un bandeau sur l'oeil. Il se sentit encore plus mal. Voilà l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit, avec son slushie trafiqué. Mais quelle idée ? Il se sentait extrêmement coupable. Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla devant Blaine qui ne bougeait pas. Il déposa le gateau sur la table de chevet et inscrit les mots "JE SUIS DESOLE" sur un post it qu'il colla sur l'assiette. Puis il s'en alla sans faire de bruit. Il expliqua à la mère de Blaine que ce dernier était endormi et qu'il ne souhaitait pas le réveiller. Il déclina poliment l'invitation à dîner de la dame, prétextant qu'il lui restait des devoirs à faire. Il rentra chez lui en vitesse, se sentant légèrement soulagé. De retour chez lui, il dîna en compagnie de sa mère et de son frère. Son père n'était pas là. Il ne prenait presque plus le dîner en famille. Sebastian voyait bien que sa mère en souffrait, et comprenait bien que ses parents de tarderaient pas à divorcer. Mais il ne disait rien. C'étaient des problèmes d'adultes, alors les adultes les règleraient eux-mêmes. Il partit se coucher avec un sentiment de soulagement mais aussi d'appréhension. Il eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Le lendemain, il angoissait,mais n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Lors de la répétition des Warblers à la salle de chant, il était anxieux, mais ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler au bout du couloir. "Hey, Nick!". Sebastian savait qui appelait. Il aurait reconnu cette voie de collégienne prépubère entre mille. C'était Kurt. Son pire ennemi. Qui appelait Nick. L'intéréssée se retourna vers Kurt qui entrait dans la salle de chant l'air furieux. "Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kurt ? demanda-t-il.

Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ? Tu te moques de moi ! C'est bien toi qui a apporté une part de gateau chez Blaine hier soir, hein ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ? Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez Blaine depuis... Depuis... Je ne sais plus, mais je ne suis pas allé chez lui hier soir, tu peux en être certain.

Alors, qui est-ce ? hurla Kurt, a moins qu'il y ait un deuxième Nick à Dalton ?

C'est moi qui suis venu chez Blaine hier soir, dit Sebastian

QUOI ? Toi ? répondit Kurt, qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre chez lui ?

Je lui ai apporté un morceau de gateau, comme tu viens de le dire, un gateau au beurre de cacahuète. Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas aimé ?

Il est allergique au beurre de cacahuète, pauvre crétin ! Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais et que tu voulais le rendre malade !"

Sebastian eut un choc. Il ne savait pas du tout que Blaine était allergique au beurre de cacahuète. Il regarda Kurt d'un air méprisant et dit "Et alors ? Il n'est pas mort que je sache !" Et il prit son sac et sortit de la salle de chant. Kurt, furibard, le suivit en lui hurlant des insultes dans le dos. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusque dans la cour de l'académie, quand tout à coup Sebastian s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Kurt qui continuait de hurler en gigotant les bras dans tout les sens. Il prit un grande inspiration et se lança :

"Ecoutes, Kurt (comme il détestait ce prénom), je voulais m'excus...

Il se stoppa net quand Kurt le gifla. Il sentit sa joue le picoter et le brûler en même gifle avait fait un tel bruit que tous les Warblers s'étaient collés à la fenêtre de la salle de chant pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Sebastian regarda Kurt d'un air furieux. Personne n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Personne. Et ce n'était pas cette petite tapette en porcelaine qui allait changer ça. Kurt recula et dit : "La prochaine fois, tu sais à quoi t'attendre." Et il partit en courant. Sebastian regarda autour de lui : plusieurs élèves l'avaient vu, ses camarades de la chorale l'avaient vu se prendre une baffe de l'autre tarlouze. Il se sentait terriblement humilié. Une rage indiscible lui traversa tout le corps. Il rentra dans la salle de chant d'un pas décidé et furieux. Tous les Warblers le fixèrent l'air ahuri. Il les regarda et hurla : "Qu'est ce que vous regardez, vous autres ? Allez, au boulot, les Régionales c'est dans deux semaines alors BOUGEZ VOUS!"

Les autres se précipitèrent et attrapèrent des partitions au hasard. Sebastian afficha son sourire le plus démoniaque. Il sentait la peur dans leur attitude, et il adorait ça. Il allait se venger de Kurt et des New Directions. Par n'importe quel moyen. Kurt l'avait humilié, et il allait le payer.


End file.
